A wireless communication system can be utilized to provide wireless access to various communication services (e.g., voice, video, data, messaging, content broadcast, etc.) for users of the system. Wireless communication systems can operate according to a variety of network specifications and/or standards, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA). These specifications and/or standards use different modulation techniques, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Multi-Carrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), Single-Carrier CDMA (SC-CDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), and so on.
As data networks (e.g., Wi-Fi data networks, etc.) and data network coverage has become increasingly ubiquitous, the demand for diverse smartphone applications and other network applications has increased. However, despite a significant amount of such applications developed by both the active user community and professional developers, a large amount of challenges are encountered in the development of mobile applications when compared to their desktop counterparts for a variety of reasons. For example, mobile applications exhibit limited resources, both in terms of device capabilities as well as network resources. Further, mobile applications operate in a dynamically varying and diverse execution environment due to user mobility and resource contention. In addition, mobile applications are associated with constrained user interaction caused by restricted user interfaces conventionally employed by mobile devices.
In view of at least the above, application developers conventionally lack tools to address the challenges associated with mobile application development. In particular, mobile application developers are hindered by a lack of visibility into the resource-constrained mobile execution environment, with often dynamically varying resources and the potentially complex interaction with the application behavior. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement improved techniques for mobile application profiling and development.